<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The FireFighter who almost lost his lover by jamesm97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241117">The FireFighter who almost lost his lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97'>jamesm97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, M/M, Secret Relationship, bobby can't keep a secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of the worst storms Los Angeles has seen for at least five years was made all the worse when a local boy was trapped forty-five feet down in an old well pipe the harrowing scenes on your screen right now are just some of the images from the night's events the boy miraculously survived but the rescue went south as the excavator drill the LAFD were using acted as a massive lightning rod causing lightning to strike and the rescue quickly went sideways luckily the child escaped before lightning struck but this caused the rescuing firefighter to be trapped in the tunnel they'd dug to free the child" </p><p>Buck and Eddie get outed as couple by Bobby but here's the kicker Bobby doesn't even know they're together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The FireFighter who almost lost his lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rewatching Eddie begins and I had a thought sorry if it's crap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One of the worst storms Los Angeles has seen for at least five years was made all the worse when a local boy was trapped forty-five feet down in an old well pipe the harrowing scenes on your screen right now are just some of the images from the night's events the boy miraculously survived but the rescue went south as the excavator drill the LAFD were using acted as a massive lightning rod causing lightning to strike and the rescue quickly went sideways luckily the child escaped before lightning struck but this caused the rescuing firefighter to be trapped in the tunnel they'd dug to free the child"  </p><p>"The scenes on your screens now are truly heartbreaking the firefighter who is frantically digging with his hands in an attempt to rescue his partner is truly heartbreaking, the firefighter in question is FireFighter Evan Buckley, some folks might remember that name as it's the same FireFighter who was trapped under the exploded fire truck just over a year and a half ago, and also the same firefighter that saved seventeen lives even though he was on medical leave due to the pinning during the tsunami"</p><p>"When approached for comment Evan Buckley declined pushing camera's out the way violently as he jumped in the back of the ambulance with the fallen member of his team, but Captain Robert Nash of LA Station 118 told our very own reporter "FireFighter Buckley just almost lost his partner and the rest of us almost lost him too, I'd appreciate a little bit of space so we go to the hospital and make sure both our man and the little boy are going to be okay" </p><p>"The comment instantly went viral on social media with #LGBTLAFDCOUPLE trending within the hour and it's gaining traction as the hashtag has been tweeted over seventy-nine thousand times already and still going, we've received word that the injured FireFighter and former combat medic Edmundo Diaz is in stable condition and his team and family are all rallied around him"</p><p>"The LAFD are being praised for their inclusivity and people are urging other major public departments to follow it's lead"</p><p>Buck sighs switching the TV off with a huff.</p><p>"I was listening to that" Eddie says and Buck looks at the man who looks so small in the hospital bed, his eyes are closed and he's still if he didn't have a small smile on his face Buck would have thought he'd imagined his voice.</p><p>"Listening to reporters getting everything wrong as usual? I'm glad they found out my name and put my worst moments on screen as a resume for the good people of LA to know about" Buck rolls his eyes, Eddie's own stay shut so he doesn't see.</p><p>"I hardly think saving seventeen lives from a tsunami whilst on medical leave is your worst moment, it just shows how badass you are," Eddie tells him and Buck glares at him.</p><p>"You know why it was the worst day of my life Ed" his voice suddenly small and fragile, Eddie opens his eyes to look at him.</p><p>"How many times have I told you it wasn't your fault, as much as you say it acts of god actually can't be caused by you as your not actually a god" Eddie laughs it trails off into a cough and Buck practically leaps out of his chair grabbing Eddie's water and fussing around him.</p><p>"You know" Eddie wheezes out once he's stopped coughing, Buck sat on the edge of the hospital bed "Of all the ways I imagined us coming out, I never would have guessed Bobby outing us would be the way, especially considering he doesn't actually know' Eddie laughs.</p><p>"He meant works partners but you know what the news is like anything for a fucking story," Buck tells him before trailing off "Unless you don't think he's figured us out and meant actual partners, do you? Because we've been together for a month and it's all very new we've been on three dates with our schedules for crying out loud if he used us for publicity I'm gonna... sue him" </p><p>Eddie barks out a laugh that has him wheezing for breath after a minute "Too soon" Eddie laughs.</p><p>"In all seriousness Ed's if Bobby is the reason we break up I don't think I'm going to ever be able to forgive him" </p><p>"Why would we break up because of the cap?" </p><p>"What he said? This is all so new we've not told anyone yet, you're not out to anyone and this news story is going all over the place what if your parents see it? God I almost lost you and I couldn't help the way I reacted we were supposed to be keeping us a secret until you were ready but I blew it I'm sorry" </p><p>"There you go again blaming yourself for acts of god" Eddie shakes his head grabbing Buck's hand "This is new, yes but I know I want it, it's not an experiment I've never been with another man before but I want to make this work with you, can't imagine myself with anyone else ever again if I'm being totally honest" Buck just smiles and leans down for a kiss they kiss quick and Buck goes to turn it into something dirtier but Eddie pulls away he notices the hurt look on Buck's face "I swallowed a lot of dirt and I'm already breathless if you kiss me the way you usually do and take my breath away you might actually kill me" </p><p>The snort of laughter Buck releases makes Eddie smile.</p><p>"Can't have that you've got a date to get too"</p><p>"I've got two actually, first with Chris and his class, and then with you, you know what fourth dates are for right?" Eddie wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>"Plenty of rest and fluids" Buck nods.</p><p>"Well bed and fluids are involved yes" Eddie nods and Buck makes a disgusted face Eddie just laughs this time he manages to not cough up a lung.</p><p>"The team should be back in a minute, Chim went to pick up Maddie, Hen went to pick up Christopher and Abuela they saw the news footage live the little man couldn't sleep so I said it was okay for him to come hopefully he'll crash with you when he gets here hope that's okay?"</p><p>"Of course that's okay, we'll keep him off tomorrow tell him about us let him work on his presentation for Friday"</p><p>"You sure you're ready for that?" </p><p>"Of course as long as it's alright with you, I'd like to tell Abuela and Tia as well before my parents, Adriana and Sophia will be cool and so will my mother but my dad's old school so I'm not sure how he's going to react but Abuela and Pepper go to Pride every year and they go to drag bingo every week it's kind of hilarious we should do that sometime," Eddie tells Buck thinking of the videos Tia and Abuela have shown him.</p><p>Buck's stopped from saying anything by Bobby walking in "Your insurance papers are signed, you've got a week of paid leave starting from Saturday since you had tomorrow and Friday off anyway, I'm being hounded by the Chief for not reporting your relationship to HR and having you sign the right paperwork, I tried to tell him they'd took my very few words out of context" he stops talking looking between them noticing how close Buck is sitting to Eddie on the bed before trailing his eyes down and taking in the entwined fingers of his two firefighters.</p><p>"Please tell me my misconstrued words aren't actually true," he says after a moment of silence.</p><p>"Wow, Bobby welcome to 2020" Buck snarls.</p><p>"Please tell me I didn't just out my friends when I didn't even know they were dating" Bobby practically shouts.</p><p>"You did what?" Maddie questions coming into Eddies room Chimney attached at the hand.</p><p>"I've just done it again I'm just going to not talk, to anyone, ever, it seems like when I do..."</p><p>"Relax Bobby we were gonna tell people soon anyway" Eddie cuts him off laughing.</p><p>"I am so sorry," Bobby tells them both.</p><p>"It's fine it only went viral" Buck shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>#LGBTLAFDCOUPLEWEDDING trends on the same day two years later it goes viral around the world with over 700,000 tweets it was Bobby that accidentally shared the news but Mr. and Mr. Diaz-Buckley really couldn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>